An object of the invention is a mechanism for display of animated numbers, figures or signs on a timepiece dial, especially to display the hour.
For a number of years, “novelty” models (of a “fun” or psychedelic nature) have existed on the watch market, including certain Swatches or Silberstein watches or the Opus III by Harry Winston.
These timepieces present the particularity of being original and in line with a fashion mood, but in general their major fault is difficulty in reading the time.